space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 7
Episode 7 - The Filter Spacedate: 4257.075.16.18 Returning to the Aft Hab-Section Machine Shop, the Noobs attempted to Steal another 4-Hour Block, but were interrupted by one of the Engineering Staff who was looking for Equipment Salvage to use in some Repairs. Instead he found a Squad of Marines with Bulging Duffle-Bags. Making some Excuses, the Engineer Took Evasive while the Crew debated Just How Busted they were. Returning some of the Previously Salvaged Salvage to some semi-Concealed Locations Around the Room, the Noobs relocated back to the Zen Garden to finish their Block, conveniently finding an adjacent disused Storage Room in which to do so. Spacedate: 4257.075.20.32 It was Getting Late, finally prompting the Delta Squad Marines to return to the Forward Hab Section to Report In. On their way from the East Aft Hub to the East Concourse they took a Shorcut through the connecting Service Chase and passed by the Secret Laboratory of Billy Oppenhiemer. Despite not having any real expertise with Nano-Engineering in the Group, it was noted that the Tanks Billy was using seemed extremely large for anything with 'Nano' in its description. Based on the apparently Approaching Industrial Scale of the Operation and a host of Purely Circumstantial Evidence, the Noobs immediately Jumped to the Conclusion that Billy was, quote-unquote; "Breaking Bad" in there. Armed with their Suspicions, they proceeded across the East Concourse for a little Chat with Dr. Opp. While he initially Pleaded Ignorance, soon enough the Noobs were able to pressure him into coughing up Additional Blocks on the Hypnotron for the rest of the Party in exchange for their continued Looking the Other Way with regards to Billy's Activities. Spacedate: 4257.075.21.04 Finally arriving back at the GFP Embassey, the Squad reported back into Gunnery Sargeant Dunford and Admiral Lupis. The Officers were still perplexed as to why it takes Delta Squad to do everything, but the couldn't really Argue with the Results, what with all of the Station's Primary Com-Nodes disinfected of the Ultron Virus and the Station saved from a Potential Overload in the Ionic Deuterium Processing Facility. Admeral Lupis was a bit concerned about the Altercation with the Cyber-Gang, reminding the Noobs that technically the GFP has no Jurisdiction in the Aft Hab-Section, as the SFMC Security Mandate only extends as far as Maintaining the Safety of Space Fleet Personnel and Equipment, as well as ensuring the Security of the Ionic Deuterium Processing Facility. He recommended that this part be left out of the Official Report, then Gunny Dunford ordered them Off Duty until .08.00. Following Standard Protocol, the Noobs Split-Up for a quick 4-Hour Block before bed, with much of the Trips to Doc Opp's, and the Building and the Training Occurring. The PCs who did return to the Barracks received a Message from St. Scarlette, (via one of the Other Squads), specifically reminding Delta that the Aft-Hab Section is outside their Jurisdiction. Spacedate: 4257.076.08.00 First thing in the morning the Admiral had Dunny order the Marines to report back to the Boreas. There was a bit of a Tense Moment when Lupis wanted the them to leave behind the Anti-Virus Equipment, arguing that is was Really Too Valuable for them to be just walking around with if it was really the only thing that could save the Galaxy from Chaos and Barbarism. He was reminded however, that the Noobs would have to Re-Disinfect the Transit Shuttle before returning to the Boreas, so they were admonished to keep it safe, and to return with Captain Bar-Ack and Master Chief Scotty immediately. Still in Process... Spacedate: 4257.076.13.09 Still in Process... Spacedate: 4257.076.18.24 Still in Process... Episode 7 Epilogue Still in Process... 7 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (2 Combats).